Worthy
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Slade has abducted Robin, but not as an apprentice, he's testing the rest of the boy's team, can they rescue Robin before it's too late? I own nothing, formerly known as Taken.
1. Chapter 1

The alarms blared, the Titans all ran to the living room for debriefing, hopefully they could get this mission over with and get back to sleep before sunrise.

Robin awaited his team to arrive, he'd been in the system seconds after the siren, he really hated when bad guys decided to commit a crime at three in the morning.

"Dude, what's up with villains attacking so early!" Exclaimed Beast Boy as he entered the room, followed by Cyborg, Raven and Starfire.

"Let's just get this over with and get back to bed." States Raven dryly

Robin almost smiles, his team wouldn't last a day in Gotham "Somebodies attacking the pier."

Cyborg glares out the giant window "You mean the one right outside our tower?"

"Please, are we under attack?" Asks a now worried Starfire

"Not sure, so far they've only messed with the pier, nothing to suggest were the target." Answers Robin, the spiky haired leader now typing "I'm not even sure how the alarm was set off."

"Doesn't matter how, it did and we're going to stop whoever it is, right?" States Raven

Robin rises and turns to his team "Titans go!"

The teens race outside, surprised to discover an army of robots waiting for their arrival

Robin growls, he'd recognize the robotic pieces of copper and black anywhere "Slade."

Slade smirks behind his mask as he jumps from the top of the T-tower leave it to his young apprentice to state the obvious "Well done, Robin."

The Titans circle their leader, after the time that mad man had taken and forced the boy to work for him that fear never left their thoughts, Slade wanted Robin and they refused to let the boy wonder become his.

"What do you want, Slade?" Demands said angry leader, honestly couldn't this guy take a hint and leave him and his team alone?

"I simply want to test your little friends, Robin." Responds Slade, he'd been planning this for a while now "You passed all my qualifications splendidly, Robin, but your team-"

"We are not in need of your tests." Declares Starfire as the red head interrupts, her eyes glowing green as well as her clenched fists "Leave us and Robin alone."

Cyborg readies his cyber canyon, he was taking this guy down and Slade wasn't getting away this time "Listen to the girl and leave, before I kick your butt."

Slade laughs, the only one who even had a chance of beating him was Robin "Your leader has proven his worth, but you all have yet to show any usefulness."

"What did you just say?" yells Beast Boy "We can kick your butt anytime we want! We're just as good as Robin!"

Slade's one eye narrows "Hardly, could any of you get close to me without using those measly powers? I think not."

Robin takes his Bo-staff from his utility belt and points the end towards his ex-master "Don't call my friends useless, no one is better than the other, we're a team."

"If you feel so strongly about them, come and fight me, Robin."

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Raven levels her hand with Slade, black magic leaking from her palms as a wall of darkness covers Robin from running forward "He's luring you, Robin. He's after you."

The teams' eyes widen at Raven's proclamation, no way this was happening again "You will not have Robin!" Yells Starfire, the red head finally shoots bolts of green from her bright eyes to the now dodging Slade

Cyborg shoots blue cyber at the man's feet, if he could knock the man to the ground, BB could stomp him into nothing.

Beast Boy shifted into a mammoth, the green mammal charged at Slade, whipping his trunk and sharp tusks into the air if his feet should miss their target

Slade smiled behind his mask, the Titans had done exactly what he'd known they would, all it took was a few choice words and the teen's anger clouded their judgment, they leaped into battle without thinking it through.

Starfire fired star bolt after star bolt, Cyborg continually fired at his feet, Beast Boy attempted to stomp him to death, but what about Raven?

Raven had refused to move from Robin, she could see through what the others couldn't, Robin was the target and they'd just about abandoned him to be snatched away.

"Raven, we have to help them!" Yells Robin as he battles army after army of Slade bots, there was far too many for him to beat and he'd much rather go one-on-one with Slade

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Raven's black aura shoots through half the bots, a part of her knew they were a distraction, whatever Slade had planned, they were playing right into his hand.

Robin flipped into the air, his left leg out to kick the bots away, his metal rod spinning on his fingertips, this was too easy, Slade wanted to alienate him from his friends, he was keeping the others distracted, but from what exactly?

Slade watched as Robin and Raven fought his robots, they were slowly piecing the puzzle together, it was time to begin.

Suddenly Slade ceases dodging, instead the man remained perfectly still as the Titans continued their incoming attacks.

Each hit taken caused minimal damage, his body never even twitched, sooner rather than later the star bolts, blue shots and tusk swings ceased.

To say Beast Boy was confused would be an understatement, one moment they've got the bad guy on the run and the next the guys standing there doing nothing.

"Giving up so easily?" Laughs Cyborg, a part of him dreaded this man's intentions, but for the moment he seemed content just standing "Did we pass your little tests?"

Starfire flew her way to Robin and Raven; the Slade-bots lay in a crumpled pile on the hard ground "We are victorious, yes?"

Raven shakes her head "I'm not sure." What was that man up to? Her gaze roamed from Robin to Slade, her friend is still here, he's safe.

Robin shrunk his staff and slipped the metal back into his pocket, this wasn't Slade's usual method, yet here he was standing and practically surrendering ... Unless "Titans, move now!"

All eyes turn to Robin, his declaration hung in the air, they didn't have much time to even process the words before a loud explosion threw everyone off the pier and into the water.

Slade smiled as his robot detonated, Robin had figured out his little plan too late, the Titans were flung into the water, now all he had to do was fetch his prize and the tests could begin.

 **Any ideas on what these tests could be? I've got a few down, but I would love to hear your input, also I need a new name, Taken isn't working for me, any ideas? I'll give credit where credit is due.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tide wasn't too strong, it wouldn't be able to pull the team too far, that blast hadn't been meant to kill; simply to toss them into the water summarized Robin, the teen paddling in search of his team.

He knew he had to find his friends before they all drowned, the materials Robin had secretly placed in everyone's suits should keep them afloat, as long as their heads were above water; they were safe.

Within seconds their bodies floated to the waters top, Starfire lay unconscious on her side, while Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy floated on their backs, each with minor cuts and bruises.

"Slade will pay for this." Growls Robin as the teen leader begins swimming his injured teammates to land, starting with Starfire and ending with Cyborg. Robin checked his friends for any internal threats, all seemed fine, he'd administered CPR and successfully dispelled water from each Titan so when they re-awake they could breathe.

The boy wonder was angry, his team had been ridiculed, they'd been hurt and used to get at him, they definitely didn't deserve that, his friends were stronger than Slade would ever know.

"Out cold I see, but not you Robin, I never expected any less." Comes the all too familiar voice from above

Robin turned to face the mad man; no one could stop him from fighting this time "I'll make you regret hurting my friends."

"You have such belief in your pathetic little friends; why not put that trust to the ultimate test?" challenges Slade, knowing full well just what to say to control Robin's actions

Robin glares and once again removes his Bo-staff "No more tests, this ends now!" The boy charges forward, swinging the staff this way and that trying to make a hit

Slade simply moves to the side, allowing Robin to pass right by him, straight into the arms of two waiting bots, but Robin was faster, using the metal and copper heads to project himself away and back towards the ground as the metal rod decapitated the pair of copper heads.

Slade claps overhead, gaining Robin's attention once more "Impressive Robin, you've gotten much better, my apprentice."

Robin growls, his stance turning to jump upwards "I'm not your apprentice." Just as the leader was about to take off, a loud rumbling from below causes him to cease, the teen stares as the ground beneath his feet roars to life, figure after figure of robots come flying out, each grabbing hold of the now struggling boy.

Slade watches as Robin's staff is ripped from his hands, the boy is struggling in his creations strong grip; there was no escape, not this time "But not good enough."

Robin pulls with all his strength, but the bots grip only gets tighter, his wrists were now restricted behind his back, waist and shoulders held and pushed together, knees and ankles wedged tight, he couldn't break free. "Slade!"

The bots fly towards their master and creator, taking Robin along for the ride, the strong leader wasn't surprised to find bundles of hand woven ropes awaiting his limbs "This was your plan all along."

Slade ignores the boy, instead beginning the binding process, pulling the cords extra tight, causing Robin to wince.

"You're not going to get away with this, Slade." Declares Robin as the man continues tying his hands, the boy begins testing the knots for any give, but found none "The Titans will find me and beat you."

Slade chuckles at the proclamation, the man finishes with Robin's wrists and now moves to his struggling ankles "For your sake Robin, they'd better."

Robin stares, what was that supposed to mean? Slade wouldn't kill him "What are you planning?" Slade continues tying the tight knots, the less Robin knew the better "Like I said, I'm testing your little team."

"What's the test?" Questions Robin, he knew he had to buy time for the others to wake up, at this point his friends were his only hope

Slade finishes the final knot and moves to face his young hostage, a small piece of silver now held behind his back "If your team is as good as you say, they should have no problem finding and rescuing you."

Robin scoffs, that was it? He had no doubt his friends could save him "That's it? All they have to do is save me?"

"It won't be that simple Robin, I've found the perfect place to lock you away, where you're going; they'll never find you in time."

That made Robin's hair stand on end, Slade could literally take him anywhere "In time for what? You won't kill me."

Slade's one eye sneers as the silver duct tape is revealed to Robin, the boy stares as the dreaded gag draws nearer, he moves his head back and fourth to avoid the seal on his mouth. Slade admires Robin's refusal, but continues none the less, now using the boy's spiky hair to keep his head in place "Don't fight it Robin, you're not getting away this time."

Robin fights for as long as he could, but in the end Slade finally locks his head into place and forced the tape over his now screaming mouth. "Let's go put you away before your friends wake, I can't wait to see how they react when they know I once again have you."

Robin struggles as Slade tosses him over his shoulder before leaping away from the scene, from his own abduction as his team lay unconscious, oblivious to everything.

 **Still not sure on the name and struggling a bit on the tests, but it's coming along :) Any thoughts you'd like to share?**


	3. Chapter 3

Cyborg was the first to awaken; he turned to see his friends lying next to him, all except Robin. "Robin! Yo, Rob!" The sand kicked up around him, his constant yells caused his friends to stir and how had they gotten here? Weren't they tossed into the water?

"Dude, what's with all the yelling?" Asks a still groggy Beast Boy as the green boy makes his way to his wobbly feet

"Friends, where is Robin?" Questions Starfire "He was thrown into the waters with us, yes?"

Raven rises to her feet, taking in the scene "There was a battle here, between Robin and Slade." Starfire gasps, had Slade once again gotten away with her beloved Robin? "We must find friend Robin!"

"Slade said he was testing us." States Raven

"You think taking Robin has to do with some test? the guys crazy and obsessed with him!" Yells Beast Boy

"If this test has to do with Robin, then we must pass." Declares Starfire

"We will, no way Slade's getting away with kidnapping Robin." States Cyborg "Let's get back to the tower; we can track Robin using his communicator." Says Raven the others nod and head back towards the giant T, going straight for the living room attempting to track down their missing leader.

...

Slade had just arrived at the abandoned house, no one but himself and Wintergreen knew this place existed; it was the perfect place to keep Robin

Robin continued his attempts at escape, he has no idea where Slade had taken him, all he knew was that he was on the very edge of Jump City

"Quit your struggling Robin, you're not escaping." Declared Slade, he'd already been forced to fetch the boy twice when Robin somehow managed to get free from his hold.

Robin grunts angrily, becoming even more determined to escape, he had no intentions on staying Slade's prisoner "Lemm mm goo!" Slade kept his quick pace, the sooner he got Robin locked away, the sooner he could contact the Titans.

Kidnapper and victim made their way down a long stair case, towards a steel door, once opened an empty metallic room greeted the pair, a large rusty box sat in a dark corner.

Robin stares, no way Slade planned to leave him in there, the boy's struggles quicken once again and he had a really bad feeling about that box

Slade ignored Robin's cries and cruelly tossed the boy inside, attaching the large cuffs around his already bound wrists and ankles "Every hour that passes, the box you are currently in will lower into the floor."

Robin glares, the box would lower? What happens when the box can't go down anymore? Slade smirks as the gears in Robin's head turn, he watches the boys eyes widen as realization hits "Do you see now, Robin?"

Robin stares, this couldn't happen, he had to get out before the box lowers into his tomb. "If your friends can't pass my test and locate you before you lower to your eternal grave, you'll die."

Robin screams his arms and legs fighting for his very life as Slade shut the lid, locking it tight.

Slade ignored Robin's desperate pleas, the mad man makes his way out of the house and back towards the T tower "It's time to begin."

 **I know it's short but at least it's something, so I'm still very stuck on the tests so any help would be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, where is he? Can we not track him?" Questions a very worried Starfire, Robin's communicator showed no sign of the boy's current location.

"Starfire relax, if this is some stupid test, then Slade will come to us." Reminds Raven, she had to keep her emotions in check, she could feel Robin's fear from wherever he was being held and the boy was terrified.

"His communicator is turned off; we have no way of tracking him until it's turned back on." States Cyborg, his fists smack the keyboard, how had they let this happen?

Beast Boy flew his way in through a window, morphing back into his usual self "I couldn't find Robin or Slade anywhere, I checked the usual haunts and they're not there."

"Oh! Where could he be? I miss friend Robin, Raven you are connected with Robin, yes?" Asks a hopeful Starfire

Raven sighs, she'd been dreading that question, the connection was getting weaker by the second, she could still feel Robin's fear, but that's all "He's too far out of range, the most I can feel his a little emotion and even that is getting weaker."

"How far would that be, Raven? If we know that, we can at least get a certain area." Claims Cyborg, he had to step-up; he had to think like Robin.

Raven shakes her head "That won't work, it could be too many factors as to why the connection is weak, could be distance, could be he's unconscious, or Slade could be blocking it somehow."

"So, what do we do now?" Asks Beast Boy, his head lowered towards the ground "We failed Robin."

Starfire's eyes fill with tears "No, no we have not failed Robin, we will get him back!" The red head falls to her knees, no positive emotions left to keep her afloat

"What about the security cameras? Maybe when Slade took Robin he left a clue or said where he was taking him?" States Raven, she knew it was a long shot Cyborg quickly types into the computer, pulling up the footage just after the robot exploded. "It's worth a shot."

The team watched as Robin swam each member back to land, administering CPR to dispel any water from their lungs "Dude, Robin saved us all." States Beast Boy, he'd wondered how they all managed to get back to the tower, now he knew

The scene continued to play as Slade appeared, no doubt antagonizing Robin into a fight, the fearless leader lunged at the man, Slade simply moved to the side, leveling Robin with two waiting Slade-bots

The team gasped, they hadn't realized that by watching the events, they'd also witness Robin's kidnapping. Robin used both the bots heads to force himself back into the air, taking the pairs metallic skulls clean off before landing safely on the ground.

"I have to admit, that move was sweet!" Fan-girls Beast Boy in pride, he'd always been a Robin fan, way before the boy wonder made is way to Jump, he'd looked up to him, at times wanted to be him, I mean who wouldn't want to be Robin?

The footage shook as many robots shot from seemingly out of nowhere, each grabbing hold of Robin, pulling the boy towards Slade. "Turn on the sound; we need to hear what they're saying." Says Raven, once Slade had captured Robin, the two had begun a heated verbal battle

Cyborg nods and does just that, the room is now filled with Slade and Robin's discussion _"This was your plan all along."_ Declares Robin's angry voice, their leader obviously wasn't happy.

Slade ignores the boy and begins tying him up with woven threads of rope _"You're not going to get away with this, Slade. The Titans will find me and beat you."_

The team's eyes pop at Robin's belief in them, he had full faith they'd pass these tests and rescue him, they couldn't let their leader down, he was counting on his friends.

 _"For your sake Robin, they'd better."_ Declares Slade as he continues to bind their leader tightly, the group winces at ever pain filled gasp Robin let out, they could see his blood circulation being cut off.

 _"What are you planning?"_ They gasped upon seeing the twinge of fear in Robin's eyes, they didn't like where this was heading, this was deathly serious.

 _"Like I said, I'm testing your little team."_ Responds Slade, the man had the nerve to smirk directly into the camera, he knew they'd be watching this tape, this was more than Robin's kidnapping, this was a taunt

 _"What's the test?"_ Questions Robin, the boy's eyes move from Slade down to his still unconscious friends, his silent plea for them to wake up and help evident in his eyes

Slade rips a piece of tape from his pocket, successfully hiding it behind his back "If your team is as good as you say; they should have no problem finding and rescuing you."

Robin's head turns, his posture seeming to relax _"That's it? All they have to do is save me?"_

"I never knew Robin had such faith in us, he speaks of us saving him as no big deal." States Starfire, the Tamaranian was now even more determined to save Robin

 _"It won't be that simple Robin, I've found the perfect place to lock you away, where you're going; they'll never find you in time."_ Declares Slade

"He must have been planning this for a long time, just looking for a place to hold Robin!" Yells Cyborg, how could they not have known Slade was planning this game?

Raven begins to lose control of her anger as Trigons power begins taking over her judgement, Slade had abducted Robin, her best friend and leader right in front of them

Robin's eyes widen, the boy had been taken by surprise; how Slade had spoken meant that if these tests weren't passed, Robin could die _"In time for what? You won't kill me."_

But even the team could tell Robin doubted his own statement, the boy fought with Slade as the man attempted to seal his mouth closed, but in the end Robin lost and his angry yells were muffled by the gag.

 _"Let's go put you away before your friends wake, I can't wait to see how they react when they know I once again have you."_

Starfire's eyes and palms glow as her power returns, she was beyond angry at what Slade was doing with her Robin. "Get away from him!"

Robin continued to struggle as Slade tosses the boy over his shoulder, the pair and bots make their grand escape as they vanish from the cameras view. "He's going to kill him." States Raven, that's why Robin's so afraid, he knows that if his team can't find him; that he'll die "Unless we find Robin."

Cyborg tosses the chair he'd once been sitting on out the window, his anger consuming all rational thought, Robin was in serious trouble "No one's dying on my watch."

"I'd hope not." Comes an all too familiar voice, the voice of a mad man as he walks into the room, arms behind his back and a knowing smirk underneath the mask

All Titans prepare for a fight, Slade had crossed the line, the man was going to pay "There's no need for any more violence, I'm only here to deliver your first clue."

"Where's Robin? What have you done to him?" States Raven, her eyes glowing black, hair flying as nothing but anger and hate consumes her.

"That's for you to find out, I hope you know I'm rooting for you all to succeed, I don't plan on losing my apprentice."

"He is not your apprentice, Robin is good, he's a hero, not a villain!" Screams Beast Boy, how dare this guy think he has any right to touch their leader.

"Tell us where he is." Demands Cyborg, his sonic cannon aimed directly at Slade "And he better not have a single scratch on him." Slade sighs "Robin has such faith in you all, yet here you are wasting time with me when you should be working to save him."

Starfire yells and launches a series of bolts "Do not speak of Robin, you have no right!"

Slade dodges another bolt and makes his way towards the exit, his hands throwing the first clue onto the large sofa "Robin's time is dwindling, he has until sunset tomorrow. Good luck Titans."

 **This story is not dead, I promise. I just need some help with the tests, but I'm not giving up on this story any time soon, I'd love to hear what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Once the anger subsided, the team moved their attention onto the wall Slade had been in front of, a white piece of paper was now tacked. A large X covering the page.

"It's just an X." Declares Cyborg dryly, taking the parchment into his hand "How on earth is this a clue?"

"Maybe it's like a treasure hunt, X marks the spot? " Speaks Beast Boy

Starfire's eyes fill with tears, she couldn't hold them back, this X was very bad on Tamaran "On my planet, an X signifies ones death, my people give the card to the family members as a way of informing them their loved one is now gone."

All eyes roam to Starfire "He's not dead, Star. Slade wants us to find him" Says Cyborg as he comforts the alien girl "We're going to save Robin and once he's back, we won't let him out of our sight."

Raven nods her head "Cyborg's right, I can feel Robin's emotions, he's alive." She kept out the part where the connection continued to weaken.

Starfire perks up at this new information "Oh, please friend Raven, tell me what Robin is feeling? He is ok, yes?"

That stopped Raven dead in her tracks, could she really tell them Robin was scared? "He's angry at Slade, but he knows we're coming for him." Not a total lie

"The X has to mean something! If it's not a treasure map, maybe a video game prize?" Asks Beast Boy, they had to figure out this clue, even though he knew that they're grasping at straws.

"I doubt Slade plays the games of video." Answers Starfire sadly, she just wanted her Robin back.

"What about a place? Maybe not buried treasure, but somewhere on a map?" Asks Cyborg

"It might just be a letter, it's just like Slade to give us a simple clue that we over estimate." Responds Raven

"Ah man, Robin would have solved this in no time!" Yells Beast Boy, his green hands clutching at bits of his hair.

"That's it!" States Cyborg "This X means something to Robin."

Starfire gasps, she knew what that meant "Red X."

"So, do we have to track him down?" Asks Beast Boy

Cyborg shakes his head, he doubted Slade would involve any other villains "The suit was stolen, but what did Robin keep?"

"Umm that freaky mask that almost made him kill himself!" States Beast Boy, he was unsure what that had to do with anything, they already knew who had Robin.

"Where's the mask?" Demands Cyborg, he was on to something, he could feel it

"Robin left it in that box, as far as I know, he hasn't touched it since." Says Raven "And I would know if he had."

The robot teen droops, he was so sure he had solved the riddle "Then it can't be the mask, what all did Robin do as Red X?"

The room quickly grew silent, no one wanted to re-live that time, Robin was a hero, he was their leader, not a thief "He stole things for Slade so he could get close to him." Breathes Beast Boy

"Robin very much regrets that decision." Clarifys Starfire, her right hand clutching her left wrist, head bowed and eyes closed

"I know he does Star, I'm just trying to think of anything this X could mean." Begins Cyborg "None of us view Robin as a bad guy, he made a mistake, we all have."

Raven nods in agreement, her eye catching sight of something else "There's more on the paper."

Everyone turns from Raven to the location her finger was pointing towards "These dots are all around the X"

"So, it is a map?" Asks Beast Boy

"I'm not sure, all I see are five dots all around the X, but something about the formation is familiar."

Starfire turns and twists the paper, head following as she goes along "A map will lead us, yes?"

"Yeah, Star. Maps are meant to help guide your way when you're lost or not sure which way to go." Answer Cyborg

"We are most lost without Robin." Whispers Starfire in sadness

"We'll get him back, Star. Robin's coming home." Declared Cyborg, robotic hand consoling the red haired alien "Solving this clue is the first step."

Beast Boy holds the paper close, inspecting every inch, even sniffing the vanilla clue "Anyone got any ideas?"

All Titans shake their heads, not one of them had any idea on what this map was to.

"Let's start from the beginning, put the paper back on the wall." Says Raven

The clue is once more attached to the wall, the teens all staring as if it would grow legs and run "Well, that didn't help at all" sighs Beast Boy

Starfire continued turning her head, judging from every angle visible, finally a loud gasp leaves the aliens lips, hands fidget the paper onto its side "It is our home, is it not?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy get up close, fingers trailing the lone dots "I guess that could be my room."

"Yeah, and here's mine!" Yells Beast Boy, finger trailing the page further "there's Star's!"

"Raven's" metallic finger pointing on another dot "Robin's would be here, so the X would have to be ..."

Eight eyes all fall to the subject of all their movie and game nights, the lone sofa they all enjoyed so much.

"Let's tear this thing apart." Declared Cyborg "When this is all over, Slade owes us a new couch."

Beast Boy tips the sofas legs, Starfire flying above the seats, Raven knocking the wood in search of any hollow points.

Minutes pass as nothing is found, no clue is revealed. Starfire floating down, anger clearly written across her features "It must be here!"

"Look, Star-" tries Beast Boy, only to stopped and having to dodge a female fist..

Starfire seethes as she punched a whole straight through the bottom of the sofa, a golden envelope falls onto Beast Boy's green hair.

"You gotta be kidding me! It was inside the couch the whole time?" Cries Cyborg, rivers of angry tears fall from his eyes "Oh, man!"

Starfires's mouth remained open, the key to saving Robin had been right there "Friend Beast Boy, what does it say?"

Beast Boy rips the copper sealing open, revealing a series of numbers "It's just a bunch of numbers! I can't read this."

Raven grabs the paper from a now fuming Beast Boys hand, she instantly knew how to solve the second clue "It's a book code, one number states the page, another a line and lastly the word on that line."

"We are in need of a book?" Asks Starfire

Raven nods "Not just any book, the exact book this code was written for."

"But we don't even know where to start! The only one who reads books is you!" Yells Cyborg as he motions towards Raven

"Guys? I think we're neglecting something." Comes Beast Boys voice, the green mutant begging he was wrong in his assumption "How did Slade slip the envelop inside the couch?"

This question was a correct one, Slade had been on the opposite side of the room when he first appeared, either he had somehow hidden the note and then announced himself or a much worse conclusion that left only one other option

"Slade's been in the tower before." Rants Cyborg "How could he have bypassed my security?"

"The same way he managed to take Robin from us." Answers Raven "He watched and he planned." Robin's words from earlier playing through her mind, he hadn't known why the alarms had gone off "Slade snuck in while we were asleep, hid the message then started the alarm to lure us into his trap."

"No! Slade could not have gotten in our home." Reasons Starfire, no one could get through Cyborgs security without anyone knowing.

"Robin updates the security constantly, I always thought he was being paranoid ... Do you think Robin knew?" Asks Beast Boy

No one can answer, had Robin known? Why didn't he say something if he had?

"Robin probably didn't want to worry or scare us, but he had a hunch someone was in the tower." Sighs Cyborg "Didn't think it was Slade though."

"Friend Cyborg, how could Robin have known while we did not?"

"Ever heard of Batman? Robin was trained by him, they were the Dynamic Duo that protected Gotham, Robin would have noticed if something was wrong." Answers Beast Boy

Suddenly Raven yells, her hands clutch her now throbbing head, she had felt that jolt of pain from Robin

"Raven! Are you alright? What happened?" Yells Cyborg as the team moves towards the cloaked girl

"Friend Raven, please respond!"

One more jolt of pain racks through her body before calming down once more, in seconds the pain is gone and her eyes stare at her worried friends.

"Dude, what happened? All of a sudden you screamed like you're in pain or something." Claims Beast Boy

Raven checks herself before standing straight up once again "I felt Robin, he was in pain."

The Titans eyes widen, Robin was hurt? Slade was going to rue the day he'd ever laid eyes on the boy "We're solving this, grab every book in the tower!"

Everyone nods and rushes to do just that, each had assigned areas to check, they would bring back anything that could be read, each trying not to think of the pain Raven had felt from their friend.

 **It has been awhile! I apologize so much for the delay, I honestly had lost all inspiration for this story, however, my amazing boyfriend helped me re-ignite that fire! I hope you all enjoyed the update and there's more to come, so stay turned.**

Sent from my iPhone


	6. Chapter 6

Back inside the old house, Robin was getting no where, if he could just get his arms unchained, he'd be able to free his wrists, the boy had begun using the rusty metal cuffs to cut away at the ropes, now all that was keeping his arms there was the manacles.

Taking a few deep breathes, Robin prepared for the incoming pain, Batman taught him that the best way to get out of handcuffs was to dis-locate the appendage keeping you there, the thumbs.

Silently a count down began, Robin knew this was going to hurt, but it was his only chance, he had to get out of that box before it was too late.

Without any more hesitation Robin began to pull, his thumb slowly being pushed further into his palm, small cracking sounds could be heard before the final snap.

Robin screamed into his gag, but continued to wrench his wrist free, his now dislocated thumb grinding as he pulls, ignoring the radiating pain, the boy gives one final tug before his arm is freed.

If this had been a training exercise, Robin would have been proud at his accomplishment, but his anxiety was far too overwhelming, one arm free, one to go.

This time Robin would just rip the band-aide off, he wasn't going to pro long the pain, he'd finish this in one shot, but first he had to use his only good hand to push the thumb back into socket.

Reaching over, Robin placed his throbbing thumb into his chained hands fingers, pushing with all his strength, searching for the joint he desperately needed.

It took a few minutes of twisting before finally one last pain filled scream signaled he'd reattached the two, moving his thumb still hurt, but not nearly as much as it had earlier.

Robin could feel his freedom getting closer as he repeated the process with his other thumb, grinding his teeth at the loud popping sound, but otherwise pulling his wrist from the bonds.

Once again, the boy re-located the two using his other hand, flexing the sore and bruised thumb, making extra sure he'd properly re-set it.

Step number one was finished, his arms were now free, quickly the duct tape is removed from his mouth, Robin then turned his attention to his chained ankles, the box he was in wasn't big enough to let him bend very far forward, in fact had he not been an acrobat, he doubted he'd ever have been able to reach his legs.

Robin moved to inspect the chains binding his ankles, they to were rusted, but still strong enough to hold, he couldn't see any give in the manacles and he wasn't going to break his ankle to get out, so what could he do?

...

"Friends, I have returned with anything that can be read, books, magazines, the paper of news from Robin's room and the boxes of cereal." Comes an approaching Starfire's voice as she unloaded the items to the ground

"Great job, Star!" Says Beast Boy as he begins rummaging through the items using the code.

"There's no way it's the cereal, there's no pages." Claims Cyborg as he tosses the boxes aside, moving to work on the magazines

Raven flips through book after book, comparing the code to each given page, she can easily shift from each book in a matter of seconds "So far nothing."

Starfire shifts through the newspaper clippings that were in Robin's room, she'd felt bad invading Robin's privacy, but she was willing to do whatever it took to save the boy she loved

Beast Boy flipped pages through the channel guide, car and bike manuals and discarded mail "There's nothing here!"

"Calm down, BB, just keep looking." States Cyborg, he felt the exact same way, but this team needed a leader, if he could lead Titans East, then he can temporarily lead the Titans.

Starfire's eyes widen as the code finally makes sense, Robin's clippings formed together started to form the answers "I believe I have found the book we seek."

All eyes turn to Starfire, the red head laid all the papers across the floor in a line "What have you got Star?" Questions Cyborg as he and the team make their way over

"Page 23, line 7, word 67." Her finger moves to the word always "Page 35, line 13, word 62."

"Always watching?" Questions Beast Boy "What's that supposed to mean? Always watching what?

"Keep going Starfire." Encourages Cyborg

Starfire nods and continues "Page 3, line 6, word 90." The team is shocked when all that's on the page is a black and white picture of the Titans, each member smiling happily towards the camera, all except one member is present

"Dude, why's Robin not with us?" Asks Beast Boy

Starfire shakes her head "I do not understand, why is Robin no longer in the picture with us?"

Cyborg grabs the photo and begins to study it, he remembered that day, the Titans had been called to help rescue a young child who had been abducted, sadly the child didn't survive "Keep working on the code."

Starfire's eyes roam to Cyborgs before nodding, she had to keep going "Page 12, line 31, word 70."

"Always. Watching. No Robin and Camera?" Asks Raven

"What does this mean? What could Slade be watching?" Questions Starfire in confusion

"Isn't it obvious?" Begins Beast Boy, his green hands flailing through the air "Slade's always watching, cameras and a picture where the only one missing is Robin?"

Cyborg's eyes widen as he moves to work on the system "Oh, he better not have set up surveillance in my tower!"

"If Slade set cameras in the tower, wouldn't the best place to look be Robin's room?" Draws Raven, knowing Slade would keep constant watch over Robin.

Starfire gasps "We can not invade Robin's privacy in such a way, it would be wrong."

Smoke shoots from Cyborgs now fuming ears "Not only did Slade hack my systems, he hacked the mainframe! He's been watching all of us!"

"Dude, that's so creepy." Declares Beast Boy

"You guys go tear our rooms apart! Find those cameras!" Yells Cyborg as he raced towards his room and garage "Slade is going down!"

Beast Boy tore through his messy dwelling, finding nothing under the stinky bed, sock drawers, piles of unwashed laundry across the floor or his disaster of a closet "I can't find any camera!"

A knock on his now opening door grabs BB's attention, before him stood a sullen Starfire and an annoyed Raven "We've checked every crevice in our rooms, but have found nothing." Expresses Starfire

"Maybe Slade only set cameras in Robin's room?" Suggests Raven "He's not interested in any of us."

Beast Boy shudders "Ok, Slade is super creepy, why is he so obsessed with Robin?"

"And Robin is equally as obsessed with Slade." States Starfire "They are most alike, Robin once told me the biggest difference between him and Slade was he had friends."

BB's and Raven's eyes widen, had Robin truly thought that? Sure they both could be too serious for their own good, but for Robin to have admitted it?

That statement only made Beast Boy look up to his leader even more, Robin knew of the problem but he also knew his friends kept him grounded, on the side of good.

"Let's go see if Cyborg found anything." Declares Raven, they had a mission to finish.

Inside the garage Cyborg was pulling the T-car and R-cycle apart angrily, if Slade had messed with his baby!

"Dude, why are you taking everything apart?" Wails Beast Boy as he and the two female Titans walk into the now trashed garage

"Oh if he bugged my baby! No one touches my baby and gets away with it!" Yells Cyborg as more wires and metal are sent flying

Starfire slowly approaches, she hated seeing her friend in such a state of distress "Cyborg, we could not find any such devices in our rooms, perhaps Slade only set up cameras to spy on Robin?"

Cyborg throws down the wrench he'd been using to tear the car apart, a far away look adorned his face "That's exactly what he did Star, I found this attached to Robin's helmet."

Cyborgs metal hand opens to reveal a small web cam, the red light still blinking "I disconnected the thing and I still can't get it to stop broadcasting."

"Is Slade watching us as we speak?" Whispers Starfire as she examines the tiny device

Cyborg nods "There's a built in microphone, he's listening and watching, has been for awhile."

"Ummm why would Slade want us to know he's spying on us?" Questions Beast Boy "The bad guys usually keep that stuff to themselves."

"He's playing with us." States Raven angrily "He wants us to feel beaten, to be afraid."

Everyone's eyes widen, they were afraid, they weren't even safe in their own home, they'd failed to protect their leader who had been being watched for who knows how long.

Raven smashed the camera in her fist "We can't let Slade get to us, we need to find Robin."

Cyborg rises to his feet, a determined glint in his eyes "Let's check Robin's room, the next clue has to be in there."

The team remained silent as they approached their leaders door, punching in the code.

"You all ready for this?" Asks Cyborg, his metal hand over the button to open the door, a part of him felt they were betraying Robin's trust, invading his privacy, but Slade had already done that, they had to find those cameras to save Robin.

Everyone takes a deep breath, Robin didn't allow others in his room, sure you could come in and talk for a minute, but if that doors closed, it's a silent warning to stay out.

Starfire swallowed, sure she had gone inside to fetch the paper articles, but that was it, this time she'd be searching through Robin's belongings.

Beast Boy was torn, on one hand he'd always wanted to learn about their leader, Robin was so mysterious and kept to himself, but once they opened that door, all of those secrets may finally come out.

Raven stares at the door, she knew how Robin felt regarding others in his room, he despised it, much like she did, but if going in there was the only way to save Robin, then it had to be done "Open it."

The tension fills the air as Cyborgs shaky finger presses down, the door making a loud sound as it gives entry.

The room was dark, curtains covered the window, lights were off as the team made their way inside. "Alright, look for the best place to hide a camera."

Starfire flies from corner to corner in search, checking for the best vantage point Slade would have chosen

Beast Boy morphed into a mouse, crawling across the floor as he too searched for any devices.

Raven tore through boxes, what were they supposed to find? The clue no doubt lead here, but where's the camera?

Cyborg tore the outside security apart, finding a bug planted in the technology "This allowed Slade complete control, he'd have no problems watching Robin."

Beast Boy changes back into his normal self "Dude, Robin has some cool gear!" The changling opens his palm to reveal tiny smoke bombs.

"We're not here to mess around, BB. We gotta save Robin." Declares Cyborg, the metal man was growing angry with each passing second

"I see no such device of recording here." Slumps Starfire

Ravens eye twitches "Maybe we should think like Robin? If he had a camera, where would he hide it?"

"I thought it was Slade who hid the device, why must we think like Robin?"

Cyborg's eyes widen "It's a test about Robin, what he would do. Raven, come stand over here."

Raven makes her way to Cyborgs desired area, the entrance to the room "Ok, you're Robin's height, now look around, where's the best vantage point?"

Ravens purple eyes roam the room, so many places Robin may have set a camera, but all seemed to simple, unless that's exactly what the boy wonder counted on. "On the walls, behind something."

Beast Boy doesn't waste any time, quickly transforming from mouse to insect as he scurried across the wall, his head smacking into a small disc as he morphs "I found this, looks like some kind of CD."

Cyborg grabs hold of the clue, analyzing what the contents could be "It's a communication disk, you download the software into your system and talk with anyone who's tapped in."

"Was Robin speaking with Slade?" Questions a worried and scared Starfire

Cyborg shakes his head "This techs far too advanced, there's no way it would have worked on Robin's system."

"So Slade planted it? What's on it then?" Asks Beast Boy

"Let's find out." Declares Raven as she flies the disk into the main computer, starting the download

Cyborg took the controls as the towers security fought the unknown data, it took some effort to finally shift the protocol down completely before the download was complete.

"All we gotta do is press run and who ever created this thing has control." States Cyborg, he knew how dangerous this was, he knows Robin would never approve of this method, but at the moment, he was in charge.

Beast Boy places his hand forward, his green eyes stare into his fellow friends "For Robin."

Starfire slowly flies closer to the group, her hand shakily covers Beast Boys "For Robin."

Raven without a thought places her hand over Starfire's "For Robin."

Cyborg smiles, this team truly was amazing, Robin would have been very proud to have seen them all unite as one "For Robin." The metal hand now covers Raven's

The screen loads before going completely black, words of binary code flashing through the screen before a masked man comes into view "Hello, Titans."


	7. Chapter 7

"Slade, where's Robin? You better not have hurt him." States Raven, she knew their leader had already been harmed,she just didn't know how badly.

"I know of your connection to Robin, you already know the answer, Raven."

"No more games!" Yells Cyborg, his fist angrily smacking into the desk, creating a large hole

"Robin's not going to be happy you countered his security." States Slade

"We did it for him, we can fix it later." Says Beast Boy "But you've seriously been spying on Robin? Dude, that's so creepy!"

"Where is Robin?" Demands Starfire, her fists tightly clenched

This was going no where, thought Raven "Do you have a clue for us or are you wasting our time?"

"Very clever, Raven. I have both a clue and a certain fulfillment of you all."

The Titans stare, this couldn't be good, what more could this villain want from them? "What sort of fulfillment are you referring?"

"I'm afraid, Robin has changed the stakes, seems my apprentice can't sit still where he's left."

Upon hearing their leader had gotten out of wherever the boy was being kept perked up hope, sadly it didn't sound like Robin had successfully escaped Slade.

"You can't trap Robin, he'll get out no matter where you put him." Claims Beast Boy

"Seems I underestimated the boy, that won't happen again."

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work, leave us and Robin alone." Declares Cyborg

Slade ignores the comment "For the rest of this rescue attempt, you are not allowed to use your powers."

"Not use our powers?" Asks Raven

"If any one of you uses your powers, Robin will be harmed."

"Uh, how does that work? We've been using our powers all day!" Yells a confused Beast Boy

"Starting now you will not enjoy the feeling of flight, your emotions will not make you stronger, you will remain in your normal form. If you disobey me, if I catch sight of anything, I won't hesitate to hurt Robin."

Cyborg glares, how could this villain order them not to use their powers? They weren't human, well he was, but Raven, Starfire and BB relied on their powers.

Starfire immediately drops to the floor, she refused to be any reason that Robin got harmed.

Beast Boy's mouth drops open, not morph? He morphed into animals and didn't even realize it! How was he supposed to accomplish that?

Slade smirks, everything was going splendidly "Do we have a deal?"

No one responds, they couldn't agree to this, what if another bad guy attacks? What if they couldn't defend the city?

"Robin would not want us to agree to such a deal, he would say it's wrong, he would fight to his fullest." Speaks Starfire

"Even if it meant being hurt, Robin wouldn't want us to take the deal." States Cyborg

"You really care so little for your leader? Robin would be very disappointed in you all."

"Robin would be here with us if it weren't for you! He'd be proud of what we chose, he'd do the same if he was in this position." Yells Raven as she walks forward, her hair once again flying with power, screens in the background all glowing black before cracking

"Yeah, when you tried forcing Robin to be your apprentice he fought you every step of the way, even with our lives hanging in the balance." Beams Beast Boy

"The boy has far more potential as a villain, ruling along my side is Robin's destiny, you all are a minor distraction, a complication."

"The only complication here is you! Man just get over yourself and leave us alone!" Declares Cyborg

"Enough with these tests, we have proven we are strong, you gain nothing by taking Robin, so let him go and leave Jump." States Raven

"It would seem we are at an impasse, since you won't agree to my terms ... I'll have to force you." A bright beam shot out from the lone camera, hitting Starfire and Raven.

"No, Star! Rae, you alright?" Asks Cyborg "that's it! You've gone too far Slade!" A blue cannon is leveled with the computer screen.

"Shoot all you'd like, I'm in complete control, I hold the lives of this entire city and you pathetic heroes in the palm of my hands."

"Dude, how could you have all of that?" Questions a perplexed Beast Boy

"Did you all really think before you put the disk into your system? The tech works like a virus, spreads from one cable to another. Thanks to you, I have power over everyone in Jump City."

The teens paled, they should have known this was a trap, how could they have been so stupid?

"So that was your goal all along? Power over the city?" Speaks the weak Raven

"My goal was to test and observe. Annihilation is just a bonus."

"You will not win ... We have not been beaten Slade." Pipes in Starfire, the red headed alien making it once again to her shaky feet.

"All in due time you will, everyone will die and Robin will remain forever with me, once he behaves I will free him from his prison to rule by my side."

The Titans stare as the live conversation with Slade changes to a count down from 9:59

"Dude, that's so not good!" Screams Beast Boy, green hands pulling roots from his hair

Cyborg frantically hits the computer keys, various images of Jump City appearing, small blocks enlarging certain areas.

"Whatever the guys planning, it's gotta be big enough to destroy an entire city."

"But could that not be any place?" Questions a worried Starfire

Raven shakes her head "Depends what Slade plans on using, it could be anything."

"Nah, it's something we had access too." Supplies Cyborg "Slade wouldn't have gone through all this if he didn't need our systems."

"So we were tricked?" Asks Beast boy

"No ... We were used by Slade" states Starfire sadly, head bowed down.

"To destroy our own city" finishes Raven

Cyborg suddenly jumps from his seat "I got it! The only places in Jump that we had full access to are the jails and court house."

"No way it's any of the jails, Slade wouldn't risk going in there." States Raven "We only have some control over the main doors, there would be no point."

"But could Slade not have hacked those himself? Why trick us into giving him such control?"

"To out smart us, make us feel inferior to him in every way. He's taking a place of Justice and turning it into our end." Speaks Raven

"We gotta get to the court house, diffuse whatever Slade's using and kick some major butt!" States Cyborg

"You guys better hurry" says Raven in monotone

"But friend Raven, are we not all going?" Asks a perplexed Starfire

"Yeah Rae, we should all go and kick some bad guy butt!" Scoffs Beast Boy in pride

Raven shakes her head "We can't go, without our powers there would be nothing we could do, we'd just be in the way."

Starfire pouts "But we can be of assistance, handing tools such as the wrench of hammers. Friend Raven, we must go."

"Star, it's called a hammer wrench and Raven's right. It's safer for everyone if you two stay here." Agrees Cyborg

"We'll keep working on finding Robin, where ever he is, it's out of range of whatever Slade's using." Says Raven

"Wait, so we're all splitting up?!" Yells Beast boy " Am I the only one who thinks that's a bad idea?"

Everyone but Starfire glares, of course they knew it wasn't a good plan, but at this moment it's really all they had. Raven was about to voice her opinion, but is interrupted by the very last person anyone ever thought would be in agreement.

Starfire nods while raising her head, green eyes bore into each of her friends grim faces "Friend Raven and I will find Robin."

All grows quiet as the seriousness of the situation and the normally peaceful alien girls declaration hits home, the last time they'd split up, they'd been taken out one by one.

"We'll take the T-car and head for the court house, communicators on so we can all keep in contact." States Cyborg "Everyone, be careful"

Starfire stares determinedly, eyes ablaze "You too, friends Cyborg and Beast boy."

Beast Boy waves sadly, his hand barely moving "Bye star, bye Rae."

Starfire pulls her small friend in to a huge bear hug, tears leaking from her clenched eyes "Goodbye, my friend. May you're journey to stop Slade be a complete success."

Cyborg and Raven laugh before joining the emotional group, none of them wanted to let go, but this could very well be their last moments.

"Don't worry, y'all" expressed Cyborg "Slade won't beat us, Robin will be back with us before breakfast."

Beast Boy grins as the group separated "I'll make everyone my world famous tofu eggs and bacie"

Starfire wiped away her tears, a small smile upon her face "I very much look forward to eating bacie and eggs of the tofu"

"Star, it's not of the tofu, it is the-" Cyborg's metal hand rests upon Beast Boys shoulder "Let's go, BB"

The two Titans determinedly hop into the blue T-car, peeling out from the hidden walk way and exiting in a burned rubber.

Starfire and Raven watch as the car gets farther and farther away "They'll make it Starfire, don't worry."

"They will, I believe in them. Now we must do our part, we must find Robin."


End file.
